With fingerprint identification being more and more widely used in mobile phones, there are more and more stringent demands on quality of fingerprint modules. Typically, each of the fingerprint modules includes a fingerprint chip fixed onto a cover plate. However, due to relatively light weight nature of the fingerprint chip, the fingerprint chip becomes easily detached from the cover plate by other components when being fixed to the cover plate, which leads to defectiveness of the fingerprint module and causes poor production quality.